The invention relates to a drawer with metal side walls, each having a vertical flange forming a lateral limitation of the drawer. Horizontal flanges extend from the lower ends of the vertical flanges and support a bottom plate of wood or the like. A plurality of hooks are punched out of the horizontal flanges of the drawer side walls and project into continuous grooves extending parallel to the lateral edges of the bottom plate.
Generally, rails with L-, U- or Z-shaped profiles are fastened to the side walls of a drawer and form pull-out rails of a pull-out guide assembly. A drawer with side walls made of metal is disclosed in DE-A 27 02 217. The drawer side walls are Z-shaped and have upper horizontal flanges serving as running flanges for supporting rollers at the sides of a furniture body, and thus replace separate pull-out rails. Hooks are bent out from lower horizontal flanges and project into openings of a bottom plate.